


One Drink, Two Drink, Red Drink, Blue Drink

by Sent2TheBeast



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/pseuds/Sent2TheBeast
Summary: Experiencing the different levels of Drunk!Alec Lightwood as he gets progressively drunker.Based on the text post from s-erendipitiness.tumblr.com, who incidentally beta'd this fic!Thank you! @serendipitiness





	1. One Drink, Alec: Judgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipitiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitiness/gifts).



> As always comments and constructive criticism is welcome. You can find me here or on tumblr at: fatal-vision.tumblr.com

Alexander Gideon Lightwood had said time and time again that he was not a drinker. Not only had Magnus taken that as a personal insult, he had also taken it as a challenge. The IPA had been a mistake, the wine also, the champagne…now that seemed to be a hit. Tonight, Alec was nursing a gin and tonic, and Magnus was nursing a not-so-secret victorious grin. The music of Pandemonium was loud and pulsing, and Magnus was tapping his fingers to the beat idly while Alec surveyed the crowd. 

 

Alec snorted into his glass, and Magnus turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in question. “I can’t believe people willingly do this,”

 

“Do what?” Magnus replied. 

 

Alec gestured towards the dance floor, bodies rubbing up against each other, couples drunk off their ass and pressed close, swaying off tempo to the music. “Dance. They look so stupid,” 

 

“They do not,” 

 

“They do too,” 

 

“No they don’t, Alexander.” 

 

“Then what do they look like?”

 

“Free,” 

 

Alec paused for a moment, his brain already muddied, before he smiled softly to himself “My boyfriend is quite the poet,” 

 

Magnus snorted, the most carefree of smiles tugging at his cheeks. 

 

“But you can’t make  _ that _ seem beautiful,” Alec gestured to the edge of the crowd, where a group of gangly adults stood, swinging their hips in painful, awkward movements. One flapped their arms, as if they thought they were a bird. A couple was pressed chest to chest, almost grinding up against each other with tongues shoved halfway down their partner’s throat. 

 

Magnus bit his lip. “They’re having a good time, Alexander,” 

 

“Well, they should have their good time somewhere where they won’t make my eyes bleed,” 

 

Magnus chuckled lowly, and stood up. Brushing a thumb across Alec’s cheek when he frowned at the sudden lack of contact.

 

“Where are you going?” Alec whined.

 

“To make a fool of myself,” Magnus called behind him, a playful glimmer in his eyes. Alec crossed his arms over his chest and resigned himself to this. To sitting alone in the corner of a club, watching his boyfriend look dumb on the dance floor. 

 

Magnus practically seemed to float between bodies as he made his way through the crowd, to where the dancing was thickest. He stood there, exuding beauty and grace as he waited for the final notes to die down, and the next song to begin. 

 

Alec didn’t dance, no, he couldn’t dance. He was too stiff and in his head about it. And so, he had never danced with Magnus, and he had never seen Magnus dance. As the first beats started and Magnus began to move, Alec found himself transfixed at the precise movements of Magnus’ hips, the graceful curving of his shoulders. The way the music moved through him. The way he lost himself in it, and HOT. DAMN. his boyfriend was incredible. Was as smooth as whiskey, and as graceful as the wind. 

 

“Your refill, sir,” a waiter said, pulling Alec out of his trance for a moment. Alec looked down at his drink, realizing that it was almost empty, and he gave a brief, and impressed, thank you to the man.  _ Perks of having a boyfriend who is also an owner. _ Alec thought to himself as he took a gentle sip, eyes wandering back to where Magnus was dancing. 

 

It was poetry personified, Alec realized, watching Magnus dance, watching him give in to the beat. Watching him slide, and weave, and  _ move _ . Nothing and no one could compare to the magic of Magnus. Alec smiled to himself when Jace and Izzy made their way over to Magnus. When they joined in, their movements harsher, and intentional, where Magnus’ were fluid and improvised. He rolled his eyes when Jace and Magnus grinded against each other, flipping a bird to his parabatai, when he looked over and winked. He swallowed down the bite of jealousy that flared up in his chest, at the sight of his siblings and the man he loved, their whole bodies free of anxiety, their movements loose and happy. He wanted desperately to join them, but he couldn’t bring himself to stand up, to walk over there, to take Magnus by the hand, and pull him flush against his chest, to never let go. Instead, he resigned himself to sipping his drink and watching his boyfriend dance. 

 


	2. Two Drink, Alec: Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood after two drinks is like cling wrap on dish-ware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second chapter! I'll be posting one chapter a day, and they get better from here!

Alec was done with his second drink by the time Magnus had his fill of the dance floor. And the sharpness of his mind was starting to fade, turning the room into a dull thrum of bodies, and music, and chatter. And he couldn’t help but watch Magnus, hands waving excitedly as he talked to a stranger. 

 

And Alec couldn’t stand it anymore, couldn’t stand not having Magnus pressed up against him. So he forced his feet to move, and made his way through the crowd. Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Magnus leaned back against Alec’s chest, like he was born to do it. Like he wasn’t quite whole until he was in Alec’s arms. 

 

“Hello, love,” Magnus smiles, pressing a kiss into Alec’s unkempt hair. “Allie, this is my boyfriend, Alexander,” 

 

“Hello!” Allie says. Alec takes passive notice of the bright blue of her eyes, and the platinum blonde of her hair. 

 

“Hi,” Alec replied, trying to seem amicable. He shifted his weight, pulling Magnus tighter against him. “I miss you, come back to the table,” 

 

“I’ll be there in a second,”

 

Alec pouted “Mags,” 

 

“Alexander, I just need to-“ Magnus stepped forward toward the bar, and Alec frowned deeply. 

 

“No,” Alec matched his steps, running his fingers across Magnus’ stomach. 

 

Magnus shook his head “Are you drunk, Alexander?”

 

“No,” Alec said, mock offense lacing his tone. “Just a little tipsy, and wanting to get my hands all over you,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear, nipping at his neck. 

 

Magnus stilled. “Excuse me, Allie, it seems that my darling Alexander is in need of assistance.”

 

“Not a problem, have a good night, Magnus. It was nice talking to you,”

 

“You as well,” 

 

“Okay, Alexander, let’s get you back to the table,” Magnus tried to pry Alec’s arms off his waist. Alec dropped them down, entwining his fingers with Magnus’.

 

Alec let himself be guided back to the VIP table in the corner of Pandemonium. Releasing Magnus long enough for him to situate himself in the booth, before he promptly climbed into Magnus’ lap, resting his arm behind Magnus’ neck, fingertips brushing his shoulder. 

 

“Well, hello, angel,” Magnus chuckled, slipping an arm along Alec’s back and around his side. He pressed a kiss into Alec’s shoulder. He rested a hand on Alec’s thigh. Alec was too blissfully in love with Magnus to care about appearances, so he called the waiter over so Magnus could order both of them a drink. 

 

“Hello yourself,” Jace replied, collapsing into the booth on the other side of Magnus, Izzy not far behind. 

 

“Ugh,” Alec groaned, shifting in Magnus’ lap, so he could bury his head in Magnus’ neck. “Make him go away,” 

 

“Way to make a guy feel welcome,” 

 

Alec laced his fingers into Magnus’ hair. “Can you banish him?” burrowing further into Magnus’ skin. 

 

“Technically, yes,” 

 

“Hey!”

 

“But I’m not going to, because it’s a pain in the ass to get him back,” 

 

“A shame,” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ jaw. 

 

“Awww,” Jace appeared in his vision. “Look at you two lovebirds,” 

 

“Jace!” Alec leaned back, fist half-heartedly formed as he swung toward him. Alec lost his balance, his elbow crashing into the table. 

 

“Ow!” Alec collapsed against Magnus’ chest, rubbing the spot on his elbow, and flashing a death glare to Jace as he bit back a laugh. 

 

“Alright, alright, I’m gone,” Jace held up his hands “Come on, Iz, let’s go find Clary and Simon,” 

 

“Are you okay?” Magnus caught Alec’s wrist, brushing his thumb along the inside of his palm. 

 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, slipping off of Magnus’ lap, and reaching to take the drinks from the waiter. 

 

“Are you going to come back here, or what?” Magnus asked, after a minute, wiggling his eyebrows, and patting his lap. 

 

Alec beamed, and slid right back into place, as if he were the last piece in a jigsaw puzzle. “Cheers?” Alec held up his glass expectantly to Magnus. 

 

Magnus smiled and clinked their glasses together, Alec held the rim up to his lips, but stopped before he took a sip. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

“Vodka Cranberry,” 

 

“Eh,” 

 

Magnus rolled his eyes “Just try it before you complain. You’ll like it, I promise. And if you don’t…” he leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips. “I’ll make it up to you,” 

 

“Is that a promise?” Alec asked, licking his lips. 

 

“Of course, darling,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't like 'Mags' that is the one and only time I use it in the entire fic. And I'm sorry if you are mad at me because of it.


	3. Three Drink, Alec: Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec after three drinks is a sleepy guy, who likes to take naps on his boyfriend.

Alec had liked the red drink, the vodka cranberry. He liked the tang of it, the way you couldn’t quite taste the alcohol at first. The glass sat empty on the table, next to the empty gin and tonics. Jace, Izzy, and the rest of the group all crowded into the booth, sweaty bodies pressed together comfortably, familiarly. 

 

“And I was-“ Alec yawned, and stretched. Smirking as he noticed Magnus’ eyes hone in on the small strip of skin that poked out from where his shirt rode up. “I was just about to-“ he yawned again. 

 

“You ready to go, love?” Magnus asked, rubbing a hand in circles on Alec’s back. “Past your bedtime?” 

 

“No,” Alec fought off another yawn “I’m fine. I’m just gonna…take a little nap,” 

 

“We have some beds in the back,” Magnus proffered. 

 

“Ewww,” Simon wrinkled his nose. 

 

“I’m good right here,” Alec mumbled, resting his forehead on Magnus’ shoulder. Drinking in the scent of him, of sandalwood shampoo and makeup. He heard the shutter snap of Izzy’s cellphone, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

“Is he seriously this out of it after three drinks?” 

 

“Hey,” Alec muttered, fighting off sleep. “It’s been a long…” Magnus smiled down at him, hearing the gentle snores. Magnus can’t stop himself from running a hand through Alec’s hair. 

 

Magnus was the first to notice the tears in Izzy’s eyes. “Isabelle, what’s wrong, my dear?”

 

“Sorry, I just…I didn’t think I would ever see Alec so…happy,” and her eyes are transfixed on the soft smile on Alec’s face, the rosy glow to his cheeks. He muttered something indistinguishable in the overlapping loudness of the club. His arms wrapping around Magnus’ torso, pulling him closer. Nuzzling into his side as if they might melt together. 

 

It tugged at Magnus’ heart strings, to think about how he almost hadn’t had this. How Alec had almost signed his life away with a rune on his wrist and a rune on his heart. How just a few months before he had resigned himself to an eternity of loneliness. How the man who had shattered the numbness, and had brought feeling and light back into his life, had almost been too afraid of who he was to let himself be happy. 

 

Alec shifted on Magnus’ shoulder, the tips of his wild hair tickling Magnus’ skin. And Magnus couldn’t help but press a ghost of a kiss on Alec’s forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for:   
> -Hungry Alec  
> -"I'm not drunk" Alec  
> -Talkative Alec  
> -Sentimental Alec


	4. Four Drink, Alec: Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry Alec is the most iconic Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all get better from here, I promise! 
> 
> (Also this chapter features the greatest line I have ever written...can you guess which one it is?)

Alec had been awake long enough to reach blindly for the drink in Magnus’ hand. A Midnight Kiss, or something like it. It was impressively blue, and decent enough for Alec to play a lazy game of keep-away with his boyfriend. Magnus had resigned himself to ordering a different drink, a scotch on the rocks, and sipping it passively as Alec nursed his own drink, growing ever more awake, as the contents of the glass diminished. 

 

Alec was in the middle of pretending to be interested in Simon’s ramblings, when his stomach growled. 

 

“Babe,” Alec nudged Magnus in the ribs. “I’m hungry,” 

 

Magnus chuckled lowly and snapped his fingers, conjuring up a menu from Pandemonium’s admittedly lacking collection. “I don’t want any of this,” Alec groaned. Throwing the menu dramatically down on the table. 

 

“Well, perhaps I can help with that,” Magnus wriggled his fingers, letting harmless tendrils of magic snake between them. “Any particular craving?” Magnus asked

 

Alec’s eyes lit up like a thousand suns. “I believe I heard from somewhere, you conjure up a mean Belgian waffle.” 

 

“I recall you not wanting to try the Belgian waffles I so kindly offered to provide us,” Magnus teased, but nevertheless his magic sparked bright blue and before Alec appeared a light and fluffy waffle, drowning in Nutella and strawberries. 

 

“I love you,” Alec said, his words muffled by the rather large bite he had taken. Magnus and the rest of the table watched with eyebrows raised, as Alec inhaled half the waffle in three seconds flat. “Mm, can I have a bacon burger?”

 

“I thought you didn’t want anything from here,” 

 

“I don’t. I just…I was thinking about how delicious this waffle is, and then I got a real craving for a bacon burger from the East Village. You know, from that restaurant I took you to after our trip to Tokyo…do you remember that ramen place we went to? By the Angel, Magnus, could you conjure up some of that ramen?” 

 

“I can…” Magnus seemed surprised by the sudden flood of requests. 

 

“Oh! What about some of that lobster you got from the Cape when I missed dinner?”

 

“I can get you whatever your heart desires, Alexander. Which one do you want?” 

 

Alec’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, swallowing the remaining scraps of his waffle “All of them,” 

 

Magnus froze, magic faltering “A-all of them?” 

 

“Yeah,” the table fell silent. 

 

“Alexander, darling, you cannot  _ possibly _ eat all of that food,” 

 

“Wanna bet?” A playful tone working its way into his voice. 

 

“I do, actually. What’s the deal?” Magnus asked, pulling from his scotch. 

 

Alec blinked through his drunken haze, rubbing at his chin “Whoever loses has to be the top,” 

 

Half the table spit out the drinks they were working on. Magnus was too open to blush, but he certainly bit back a surprised cough. 

 

“Come on, Mags,” Alec pouted. “I’m starving,” 

 

“Your funeral,” Magnus muttered, snapping his fingers and scoffing at the obscene amount of food that appeared in front of his boyfriend. 

 

“You are…the best,” Alec grinned. Reaching for the bacon burger in front of him. Jace’s mouth hung open in awe when Alec finished the meal in under ten bites. Alec hadn’t even finished swallowing the last portion, before he had pulled the ramen closer, and begun shoveling noodles into his mouth. 

 

“This is…disgusting,” Clary said after a minute, as Alec pulled the bowl to his lips and slurped up whatever broth remained at the bottom. 

 

“And miraculous,” Simon added, cringing at the sound of snapping lobster shell. 

 

“Excuse me, sir,” Alec called to the waiter walking by. “Can I have another gin and tonic, please?” 

 

“Of course,” 

 

“Thank you,” he replied happily, pulling out the meat from the claws, and practically flinging it into his mouth. 

 

Magnus had been alive for over four hundred years, but he had never  _ never _ seen someone attack food the way that Alec was in this moment. It was truly astounding, the pile Alec had managed to put down. Alec washed down the rest of the lobster with a swig of his gin and tonic. He settled for a moment, going still. 

 

“How…are you feeling, love?” Magnus asked, hesitantly, as Alec hiccuped once and puffed out his cheeks. 

 

Alec’s only reply was a very long, very loud belch. Ignoring the eyes of everyone at the table, Alec took another sip from his gin and tonic and sat back against the booth. He giggled a little and turned to face Magnus “I win,” 

 

“Indeed you do,” Magnus sighed. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked after a moment. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you think we could get some fries?” 


	5. Five Drink, Alec: "Not Drunk" Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a responsible adult who is definitely not drunk, nope. Not at all.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk, Alec,” Jace commented, after Alec had finished his drink. 

 

“I’m not drunk,” Alec scoffed. “You’re drunk,” 

 

“Well, it’s nice to know he’s not any meaner drunk than sober,” Clary added.

 

“Hey, now,” Alec pointed an accusing finger at the red-head. “At least I can make it through training without falling on my ass,” 

 

“Low blow, big brother,” Izzy replied “And besides, we know that’s not true, I kick you to the ground every time we train,” 

 

“Whatever,” Alec flicked his wrist, as if to dismiss the comment. “At least I didn’t go and get kidnapped by vampires,” 

 

“Hey!” Simon huffed 

 

“Or willingly break Clave rules to go on unsanctioned missions,” 

 

“Actually…I think you did…” Jace scoffed “I distinctly remember you being there, when we raided Hotel DuMort,” 

 

“Only because you gave me your damn puppy dogs eyes, and some bullshit parabatai obligation speech!” 

 

Magnus was usually one to flee from Shadowhunter drama, but in this case he was having way too much fun. 

 

“Look, brother,” Jace patted Alec’s hand “You and I both know you’re not a drinker, it’s okay to admit when you’re drunk. It’s okay to let loose every once in awhile,” 

 

“I’m not drunk. I’m a responsible adult. I know my limit,” Alec’s words came out slurred. “I do not get drunk,” 

 

“Hate to break it to you, darling,” Magnus cut in “But you may be…a little tipsy,” 

 

Alec gasped, affronted. “Betrayed? By my own boyfriend? I can’t believe this!” Alec threw up his hands. “I’m the Head of the Institute! I have to take care of all of you guys, All. The. Time.” He waved his hands in front of Jace’s face “All the time,” 

 

“And we appreciate that,” Izzy jumped in “But that doesn’t make you any less drunk right now!”

 

“I am not drunk!” Alec said, standing up suddenly. 

 

“Woah, no need to get riled up,” Jace held out his hands as if he might need to calm Alec down. 

 

“I’m not riled up,” Alec said, offense lacing every word “I have to pee,” 

 

“Put Alec on the end, he’s about to break the seal and I refuse to get up every fifteen minutes so he can relieve himself,” Jace groaned, as he slithered out of booth. 

 

“You know where the bathroom is?” Izzy asked. “Or do you need help getting there in your drunken state?”

 

“I’m not drunk!” It was the only retort Alec could think of. He was determined to say it until everyone else believed him. He stumbled a bit as he stepped out from the booth. 

 

“Whatever you say, dear,” Magnus shook his head, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I’m not,” Alec said once more, turning his back to the table. He took a step forward before grinding to a halt, looking out over the crowd. He turned back around “Where’s the bathroom?”

 


	6. Six Drink, Alec: Talkative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets, secrets are no fun unless drunk Alec shares with everyone!

Alec had grown silent upon his return, dedicating time to staring off in the distance. At least that’s what everyone at the table thought. 

 

“Jace,” Alec voice was contemplative, his brown furrowed, a small frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “I have to tell you something,” and his voice was so serious, panic fluttered in his parabatai’s chest. 

 

“What is it, Alec?” Jace turned to face his brother, concern sparking in his eyes. 

 

“Your hair is weird,”

 

“By the Angel, Alec,” Jace smacked Alec’s arm, and leaned back against the booth. “I thought there was something really wrong,”

 

“There is!” Alec exclaimed “There is something really wrong with your hair! You need a haircut,”

 

“Haha, very funny, Alec. Don’t scare me like that, man.” 

 

“Magnus?” Alec turned to his boyfriend, who was sporting a barely contained grin. “That wasn’t supposed to be funny, was it funny? Am I funny?” 

 

“It was a little funny,” 

 

“But why is it funny? I was being serious!” 

 

“Don’t worry, love,” Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s nose, running a thumb along Alec’s forehead as if to wipe away the wrinkles that had formed there “You are very serious,” 

 

Alec giggled. 

 

“I think I like this Alec,” Clary said, happily, reaching across the table to run her fingers through Jace’s hair. 

 

“I thought you liked me all the time,” Alec seemed confused “Or are you only pretending to like me so that you have someone to watch  _ Friends _ with every Tuesday,” 

 

“WAIT!” Simon hollered “What was that?” 

 

“Clary and I watch  _ Friends _ together on Tuesdays. She calls it ‘bonding time’. I call it ‘No one can ever know,” 

 

“And yet here you are, telling everyone,” Izzy chuckled. 

 

Alec shrugged “What are you going to do about it, though? Tease me about it? I’m impenetrable to that shit at this point.” 

 

“That won’t stop us,” Jace teased. 

 

“I know.” Alec took another sip of his drink “To be honest, I started it because I felt guilty, but then it was kinda fun, and now I think I’m friends with Clary,” 

 

“I knew you liked me now!” Clary cheered. 

 

“It’s a fine line, Fray,” Alec pointed at Clary “A fine line,”

 

“Maybe my brother is warm and fuzzy,” Izzy smiled. 

 

“Don’t listen to her,” Alec shot back “She’s lying, she’s a liar,” 

 

“Really, Alec? You think I’m a liar?” Izzy smirked. 

 

“No,” he deflated “But I think you sound like a dying demon when you sing.” 

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Izzy’s voice was ice, shooting daggers at Alec with her eyes, but he was a little too far gone to realize. 

 

“You sound like a dying demon when you sing,” 

 

“Alec,” Magnus tried to warn, but it was too late. 

 

“I think I prefer it to your cooking, though,” 

 

“You are so lucky you’re drunk, Alec,” Izzy scoffed “I cannot wait to knock you on your ass next time we train,” 

 

“Wait,” Jace swallowed his sip of beer “Do you think Alec will answer anything we ask?”

 

“Yes,” Alec replied “Why are you asking everyone a question about me, when I’m sitting right next to you?” 

 

“I-I didn’t think that through,” 

 

“No you didn’t, because you never think things through,” 

 

“Oh! This is fun!” Excitement bled through every pore in Jace’s body “What do you think about Simon?” 

 

“He drinks blood…that’s gross,” Alec’s response was almost immediate. 

 

“Darling, that’s not nice,” Magnus chastised. 

 

“No, it’s fine! It’s the nicest thing he possibly could have said about me,” Simon commented “I’ll take it,” 

 

“Hey, Alec,” Izzy rested her chin on her knuckles, villainy and mischief heavy on her face “What are your thoughts on Magnus?”

 

“Isabelle,” Magnus said through gritted teeth “Are you sure you want to open that can of worms?”

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked a millisecond before splitting into grin saturated with bliss “Magnus is perfect,” He turned to look his boyfriend up and down “He’s magical, he’s powerful, he’s beautiful. I’m the luckiest man alive.” Alec had never seen Magnus blush before, but he found the concept enthralling “And he does this thing with his tongue that ju-umf,” The rest of his sentence was cut off by Magnus’ lips crashing against his own. Alec chased after Magnus eagerly when he pulled away, but Magnus held up a finger instead. 

 

“Save that for later, Alexander. We’re with company,’

 

“But,” 

 

“Here,” Magnus placed Alec’s drink in his hand “Why don’t you finish this, before you say something you really regret.”

 

“Like what?” Alec blinked “Like my gorgeous, immortal, warlock boyfriend is incredible in bed,” 

 

“Or something,” 


	7. Seven Drink, Alec: Sentimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec just loves everyone so much.

Alec had been nursing his drink in the corner of the booth for a blissful two minutes. He seemed to move rather quickly from talkative to almost statue-like as a drunken haze clouded his eyes. All the others had left the booth to go dance. Alec hadn’t shifted positions when they got back a little while later. 

 

“Alec? Everything okay, big brother?” Izzy had said, sitting against his side and placing her hand on his shoulder, knitting her eyebrows in confusion when she noticed the tears that Alec was fighting back. 

 

“You know I love you right?” He pulled his sister into a bone crushing hug. 

 

“Of course I know that,”

 

“I'm really sorry about the yin fen,” he could feel Izzy go tense in his arms. “I'm sorry that I couldn’t stop you from getting addicted, I’m sorry that I didn’t notice, and that I couldn’t help. You’re a really good sister, and I love you so so so much,” 

 

“I love you too,” Izzy squeezed him tighter to her chest, she pulled away after moment and stared him straight in the eye “And, Alec, the yin fen wasn’t your fault. You didn't know because I didn’t want you to know. And you did help, as much as you could, and as much as I needed you to,” she kissed his forehead. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Alec swallowed. “You’re my favorite sister,”

 

“She’s your only sister,” Jace pointed out.

 

“Jace!” Alec grabbed Jace’s shoulder, and pushed his face uncomfortably close to his parabatai’s “Do you forgive me? Please tell me you forgive me,”

 

“For what?”

 

“For not saving you from Valentine,” Alec’s face grew dark and pained. “I barely slept the whole time you were gone…well except for when I was in a coma, but I don’t think that counts. I’m sorry he tortured you, Jace. I know how much it hurt,  _ I could feel it _ . It hurt so fucking much. I wish it would have been me. Why wasn’t it me?” Alec closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together for a moment to steady himself “Also…I’m sorry for being in love with you for like, ten years.”

 

“What? You’re not in love with me anymore?”

 

“No…I have a boyfriend who is way hotter than you.” Alec smiled wistfully “And besides you love yourself too much for there to be much room for anyone else,” 

 

“Low blow, Lightwood,” Jace grinned “But fair enough,” 

 

“I still love you though,” it was so soft Jace almost didn’t hear it. “I mean, I’m not in love with you, because you’re gross. But you are my brother, my parabatai, and my best friend. And I just…I need you to know that,”

 

“Thanks, Alec,” It was the happiest Alec had seen him in awhile. 

 

“And Clary,” Alec turned, catching sight of her bright red hair as she fell into a chair “I thought I would hate you forever, but…you know, you’re actually tolerable now,” 

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Clary teased, stealing a drink out of Simon’s hand. “I’ll make a Fray fan out of you yet,” 

 

“And Simon?” Alec’s eyes shifted to the vampire at Clary’s side. 

 

“Yes, Alec?”

 

“Next time you see Raphael, can you tell him I’m sorry for beating him up?” 

 

“Sure,” there was a visible deflation from Simon, but Alec neither noticed nor cared.

 

“Thanks!”

 

“You are welcome,” Simon went to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, but paused with his finger halfway to his face, remembering that he no longer needed to wear glasses. 

 

Magnus came sauntering up to the table, buttons popped open enough to reveal half of his chest, beads of sweat clinging to his skin. 

 

“Magnus!” Alec shifted over his siblings and almost out of the booth, tugging at Magnus’ hand with enough force to pull him down and capture his lips between his own. “I missed you,” 

 

“I’ve been gone for ten minutes, Alexander,” 

 

“Ten minutes too long,”

 

“Well I’m back now,”

 

“Yes you are,” Alec agreed, pulling Magnus down beside him in the booth. “I’m so glad I didn’t get married,”

 

“Me too,” Magnus brushed a finger over his lips, the ghost of a memory twinkling in his eyes. 

 

“Magnus?”

 

“Alexander?”

 

“I’m sorry I almost married Lydia,” 

 

“That’s in the past, love. Nothing to trouble yourself about now,” 

 

“But I was so awful to you,” 

 

“You have more than made up for it, angel,”

 

“Magnus,” Alec took both of his hands in his. “I know you told me not to apologize for it, but I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the Soul Sword. I’m so fucking sorry, babe. I fucked up, I really did. And I’m really sorry for all the dumb shit I’ve said to you. Before I realized that I wanted to give us a shot, and after. Especially after, when I should have known better. When I was supposed to be better.” 

 

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus cupped his hand on Alec’s neck, tracing his thumb along the thick black lines of his Deflect rune. “I forgave you for everything ages ago. There is nothing left for you to apologize for.”

 

“I love you,” 

 

“I love you, too,” 

 

“No,” Alec grasped at Magnus’ shirt “I love you, so much. Like so much. I can’t even explain how much I love you. I love you, Magnus. Did you know that I love you?”

 

“I did know that,” Magnus’ smile was brighter than every star in the sky.

 

“Okay, good…because I, Alec Lightwood, love you,” he pointed his finger at Magnus, misjudging the distance so it connected with Magnus’ cheek and pushed upward, contorting Magnus’ face into a half-grin. “Magnus Bane,” 

 

A second later, Alec was passed out and snoring against Magnus’ chest. 

 

“Well, I don’t know about all you wonderful people, but I think it’s about time Alexander and I head home,” 

 

“Home,” Alec repeated, voice heavy and thick with sleep. 


	8. Hungover, Alec: Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a dramatic man when he is hungover.

The sound of a ceramic cup meeting the solid wooden bedside table rocketed Alec from the furthest depths of sleep. 

 

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s bedhead. 

 

Alec kept his eyes clamped shut and reached blindly for the covers, shoving them over his face, before sticking his hand out and pressing one finger to what he thought was Magnus’ lips. “Shh,”

 

“Too loud?” Magnus sounded bemused, Alec could feel his smirk beneath his finger. 

 

Alec muttered something into the comforter. 

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

 

“I said fuck you!” 

 

“Well normally I would jump at the offer, but I think we should wait until you are feeling a little better, don’t you, love?”

 

“I hate you,” 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus feigned shock and anguish, pulling the covers down off of Alec’s face “You would abandon all love for your dear, sweet boyfriend, who painstakingly made you tea, over a little joke?”

 

Alec turned over on his side, his back to Magnus “If you keep me from going back to sleep, I just might,” Alec muttered, half-serious. 

 

“Oh!” Magnus pressed his hand to his heart, although Alec couldn’t see it, and spun around, collapsing on top of Alec, his back pressed up against Alec’s left arm. “The tragedy! My lover, heartlessly renouncing his claim to my heart over a little hangover.”

 

“Magnus,” Alec groaned, shifting so he was laying flat in the bed. His hand instinctively moving to the small of Magnus’ back. Fingers trailing lightly against his skin. “Please let me sleep,” Alec pouted “I’m dying,” 

 

“Oh, dying are you? I will be the judge of that,” Magnus pressed the back of his hand to Alec’s forehead “Oh no, it appears this situation is far more serious than I thought.” Magnus voice dripped with sarcasm and Alec would find it funny if his head didn’t feel like it was about to split open. Magnus rolled off of Alec, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Come on, Alexander, you need to get out of bed” 

 

“I don’t wanna,” Alec grabbed at one of the pillows on Magnus’ side of the bed and shoved it over his head, curling back up into a tight ball when Magnus ripped the covers off of him. 

 

“Baby, it’s almost two in the afternoon,” Magnus said carefully. “I’ve got tea for you on the bedside table, and a magical hangover cure in the kitchen,”

 

“I don’t want your potions, I want to go back to sleep,” Alec stuck his arm out, blindly searching for the sheets Magnus held in his hand. 

 

“It’s not a potion, Alexander,” 

 

“Then what is it?” 

 

“Hair of the dog, bacon and egg burger, and two Advil,” 

 

“Oh,” Alec replied, but made no effort to move. 

 

“Come on, Alexander,” Magnus begged “You can take it slow, just sit up, drink some tea. It’s ginger, it will make you feel better, and we can go from there. And, need I remind you, you had work this morning and would have had to get up at six if I hadn’t called Isabelle and told her you were sick after you slept through ten alarms.” 

 

“But I’m comfortable, right here,” 

 

“Well then, I guess you can stay there, without a nice, warm, incredibly hot, half-naked boyfriend to cuddle.” Alec could hear Magnus stand, and turn on his heels. 

 

“No!!” Alec reached out for him “Come back!” 

 

“Come and get me,” Magnus’ voice was distant now, almost out the bedroom door. 

 

Alec shot out of bed, as if it had burned him, landing with Shadowhunter grace on his feet. He steadied himself for a moment as the room started to spin. Before stumbling towards Magnus’ retreating form, lunging out to capture Magnus in his arms, spinning him around so they were face to face. “Gotcha!” Alec beamed, and Magnus bit back a laugh. 

 

“Indeed you did, Alexander,” Magnus leaned forward for a quick kiss, ignoring the morning breath. “But I’m still better with the hustle,” 

 

Alec pulled back to scan every last inch of Magnus’ face. And there is was, the cheeky grin, the evil glint in his eye. “You!” Alec jabbed a finger gently into Magnus’ shoulder “You are such an asshole!”

 

“Well, I wasn’t lying,” Magnus said, arms wrapped around Alec’s waist “We can still cuddle. But I will admit my motives were...calculated,” 

 

“You’re gonna pay for that,” 

 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Magnus grinned “How about I start paying you back, right now?”

 

“I think that could be arranged,” Alec gasped as Magnus jumped up, hands shooting out to capture him before he could fall. Magnus’ legs wrapped around Alec’s waist as he pressed their foreheads together. 

 

“I love you,” Magnus whispered, so soft Alec wasn’t sure he heard it, so sincere it made his heart stutter in his chest for a moment at the weight of what it might mean. 

 

“I love you too,” a goofy, lopsided smile pulling hard at Alec’s cheeks. “Now shut up, and kiss me,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this crazy Drunk!Alec adventure. I had a lot of fun writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the original source of inspiration! 
> 
> https://s-erendipitiness.tumblr.com/post/165215836081/drunkalec-the-endless-possibilities-1-clingy


End file.
